1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a MOS type solid-state imaging device which can pickup two-dimensional light images.
2. Related Background Art
In the mainstream of solid-state imaging devices used in various fields such as home video are those of a charge-coupled device (CCD) type having a high sensitivity and excellent characteristics such as low noise. In special fields, however, MOS type solid-state imaging devices excellent in their efficiency of transferring electric charges generated upon incident light have been in use.
Among the MOS type solid-state imaging devices, those capable of picking up two-dimensional light images have conventionally employed a system in which a number of photodetectors two-dimensionally arranged on a semiconductor chip are provided with their discrete amplifiers and A/D converters, respective current signals outputted from the individual photodetectors are amplified by the amplifiers to yield voltage signals, the resulting voltage signals are converted into digital signals by the A/D converters, and thus obtained digital signals are outputted. In recent years, however, there have been proposed attempts in which, while amplifiers and A/D converters are mounted on the same chip with a photodetector array, the circuit configuration system is altered, in order to reduce the size of the device while taking advantage of being a MOS type.
For example, the solid-state imaging device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 9-51476 is one in which integrator circuits and the like are mounted on the same chip with a photodetector array so as to correspond to respective columns of the photodetector array, and the integrator circuits and the like amplify and A/D-convert the current signals outputted from the photodetectors. Such a configuration attempts to suppress the increase in scale of the circuit mounted on the chip, the increase in chip area, and the increase in power consumption of the chip.